


V Day Reveal

by Talliya



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Kyoko's battle to show themselves as they truly are too each other is almost over. WARNING: Manga Spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuon's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Skip Beat! or its characters. This work is not for profit.

I do not own any rights to ‘Skip Beat!’ or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Ren entered the room; he couldn’t believe what he’d just overheard. His living room was empty now, Kyoko was busy with Yashiro in his kitchen. Ren had been standing in the hallway connecting his front door and living room for the last half hour listening as Kyoko fought with herself about whether or not she was in love with him. It was the most painful thing he’d ever done. Kyoko hadn’t come to a decision yet, she was too conflicted. Ren felt safe enough now to open the coat closet in the hallway and put his long winter coat away. He slipped back into the now quiet living room where he could hear Kyoko banging around in his kitchen, Yashiro was washing his hands so that he could help Kyoko with dinner. Ren honestly didn’t think he had enough composure to deal with either person at the moment so he walked quickly and silently to his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Ren rubbed his left hand down his face as he walked across the room to the floor length mirror and took a good, long look at himself. His dark hair, made darker by the rain still clinging to it and his brown eyes mocked him. Ren moved over to his dresser and pulled out an old pair of blue jeans and a grey tank top – tossing them on the bed he unbuttoned his light-blue long-sleeved dress shirt and slipped out of his black slacks. He stood before the mirror again, tracing with his eyes the scars only he knew were even there. All the fighting that had led to Rick’s death, not to mention the mental and emotional scars from fighting with his parents over how to run his life had left their marks. Ren grabbed up his jeans and slithered into them then looked back at the mirror, he moved in closer to it looking intently at his hairline.

Ren sighed, “I’m going to have to dye it again. The blonde is starting to show.” Ren paused looking at himself anew as an idea formed in his mind. “Or I could just leave it. Let it grow out. I’ve got the ‘Ren Tsuraga’ wig from my role as Cain Heel, if I let it go it should be all blonde by Valentine’s Day.” Ren grinned to himself, pulled his tank on and moved back to his dresser, where he pulled his contact case out of the top drawer.

Ren took his brown eyes out and put them in the rinse - they’d been bothering him all day, “I should probably get new ones of those as well. Heh, I was pretty lucky that Kyoko never saw my real eye color when she played Setsu.” Ren turned back to the mirror again and “Ren” no longer stood before him. Koun shook his head, “If they could see me now.”

Kuon blinked and shook his head again dragging his hands across his face. “I’ll try to get my parents out here for Valentine’s Day as well. I won’t have any work for a couple months after I finish shooting ‘New Stars’ with Kyoko. I’m not sure, but I don’t think she has anything either. I’ll have to check with her.” Kuon grinned again and then put his contacts back in, couldn’t go out there with green eyes and ruin the surprise. There was a loud crash as Ren adjusted his wig that sent him flying to the kitchen.

“Kyoko!? Yashiro?!” When Ren entered his kitchen both Kyoko and Yashiro were sprawled out across the floor covered in pots and pans from the overhead cupboard, which was swinging wildly back and forth. “Is everyone okay?” Ren asked as he began to laugh.

“I’m alright. Yashiro you okay?” Kyoko looked thoroughly dejected.

“Yes, I believe I am fine.” Yashiro replied, sitting up he gathered the dishes that were around him.

Ren reached out a hand to Kyoko, “Did you forget how to open it again?”

Kyoko grimaced up at him and took the proffered hand, “Yes, actually I did.” She claimed haughtily.

Ren couldn’t resist, he yanked her up into a hug and laughed out-right into her hair. Kyoko stood there frozen for a bit just glaring at his chest before the fear of falling caught up with her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. As her trembling subsided and his laughter ebbed they both heard the sounds of cooking food. Yashiro had decided to leave them to their moment and simply start dinner. Each party looked away from the other guiltily; Ren moved to close the trap-door cupboard and Kyoko went to the counter to finish chopping vegetables as Yashiro continued to stir the pot boiling on the stove.

Once dinner was over the questions began: the first being from Kyoko. “What are you wearing Ren? I’ve never seen you wear anything like that, aside from the dark torn look you had as Cain.” She was eyeing the worn blues and tank top with interest.

Ren flashed an almost-not-embarrassed grin her way, “Yes, well. I haven’t ever worn these in Japan. They’re reserved for my time off on out-of-country work. I’m actually surprised they still fit so well, I haven’t done an out-of-country shoot for a couple of years.”

A genuine smile lit his face and Kyoko nearly lost herself in it, but Yashiro saved the day. “But where did you keep them? I’ve gathered cloths together for you several times and never come across anything like those.”

Ren looked him square in the eyes with his most serious expression and said, “It’s a secret.”

A few weeks later Ren realized that he wasn’t going to be able to accomplish everything that he wanted to by Valentine’s Day if he didn’t get some help. So, being a man of few words who was quite new to the whole Love issue he asked help of the only two people who would actually help him: Yashiro and LME’s President Takarada. For the issue of contacting his parents and getting them away from their own work and to Japan he enlisted Lory, “Just leave it to me Ren.”

Ren gulped when the president winked at him, but no one else knew they were his parents so really, what could he do? For the planning of how to present the whole truth about himself to Kyoko Ren had to have a lengthy conversation with Yashiro. “Yashiro? I’ve got the day off tomorrow while they work on scenes my character isn’t in, would you be available to talk? There’s something important I’d like to tell you. And if you decide to forgive me and not kill me for it there’s another matter that’s even more important that I need your help with.” Ren shifted his feet uncertainly as Yashiro simply gaped at his long espousement.

“Um, well. As I’ve said before all you have to do is ask. And quite frankly anything that lets me learn something new about you is something I’ll do.” It was obvious that Yashiro was beginning to get overly excited about the prospect, so in order to escape and avoid the forth coming over-dramatics that were surely coming Ren interrupted him.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow? Maybe you could meet me for lunch?” Yashiro paused at the brusque interruption but then nodded happily.

“Yes that will work. I’m to meet Kyoko for breakfast to go over a project she’s got planned for Valentine’s Day, but I’m sure I can make lunch. After all, she has work tomorrow.”

“Perfect.” Ren’s gentleman’s smile was firmly in place.


	2. Planning Day

The fact that Kyoko seemed to have something planned for Valentine’s Day had Ren worried, he didn’t want what he was planning to interfere with anything she was already doing. He bit his lip as he worried over it while waiting for Yashiro to show up to their luncheon.

“Sorry I’m a bit late.” Yashiro said as he slid into the seat across from Ren.

Ren smiled and shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. You’re here now, let’s order... or at least I will. If you aren’t hungry you don’t have to of course.” Ren waved over the waiter and placed his order while Yashiro simply ordered coffee.

“So, what was it you think I would hate you for?” Yashiro had been driving himself crazy wondering what it was that Ren Tsuruga of all people thought he could be hated for. Though if it was going to be him confessing that he had in fact done something dastardly to Kyoko then Yashiro might well hate him after all – though he’d be proud as well. He couldn’t help it, he had a twisted mind.

Ren took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, “Well... um, you know that I started my acting career in America right?” He figured he would start slow and small and build up. It might be better for Yashiro’s health, the man was far too excitable.

“Yes.” Yashiro answered him with a nod and a curious look, “Though there aren’t any instances that I could find of a Ren Tsuruga in America before there was one here in Japan.”

Ren cringed, “Yeah... that’s just it. Ren Tsuruga is a stage name.”

Yashiro simply raised an eyebrow and refrained from questioning even after the waiter came by with his coffee and Ren’s soda.

Ren continued once the waiter was gone. “In a way President Takarada rescued me. I was in a pretty tight spot and my parents just weren’t seeing things from my perspective. They love me a little too well.” He chuckled. “Lory brought me here and I decided that I would become Ren Tsuruga until I felt that I could be myself again without regrets.”

Yashiro was slightly shocked and held up a hand for Ren to pause as he saw the waiter coming back with his food. Once the waiter was gone again he gave Ren a piercing look, “So why are you telling me this now?”

Ren stared into his plate for a moment, “Because I need your help. While I’m telling you something that only my parents, myself and Lori know... I’m also going to tell you something that only I know – about Kyoko.”

That got Yashiro’s complete attention, “What about Kyoko?”

Ren shook his head and began eating, after a few minutes he continued speaking. “My name is Kuon Hizuri.” He waited for that to sink in for Yashiro.

His manager’s face darkened and then split with excitement and then fell into a troubled state, “So when Kyoko was playing Kuon... she introduced you to your own father?” Ren nodded, “Okay. So, what else is there?” Yashiro would let Ren...Kuon spill everything before he decided anything.

Ren smiled slightly, “Well that being said I have green eyes and blonde hair. After all I’m only half Japanese. I plan on relinquishing Ren Tsuruga on Valentine’s Day. President Takarada is getting my parents here for it and I would like your help with my surprising Kyoko with it. She’ll be rather angry at me.” He hung his head and finished eating.

Yashiro settle that in his mind and spent a while trying to imagine Ren with blonde hair and green eyes... he had just as much trouble with that has he had with trying to picture Ren smiling. He utterly failed. Shaking his head he attempted to get his bearings again, his mind spun to a stop on Ren saying that Kyoko would be angry about it – that confused him. “Why would Kyoko be angry at you?”

Ren took a swallow of his soda and sighed, “Because... I met Kyoko when I was younger. You know that stone she loves so much? Corn?” Yashiro nodded his head, “I gave it to her.”

Yashiro flew up from the table, “WHAT?!” He looked around at the startled faces of the other diners and sat back down, “How? What? When? Why didn’t you say anything?!” He was angry.

Ren shook his head, “It gets worse. While filming on site for the end of the BJ piece... I ran into Kyoko looking like myself: the blonde hair and green eyes. She knew immediately that I was Corn. I was terrified that she would find out I was Ren, so I was going to avoid her. But I couldn’t, she looked so hurt when I ignored her that I went back. At first I just wrote with a stick in the sand, then... well I guess no one else really understands her little fantasy world that she has, but I told her I could do some magic so that I could talk to her. I acted like I was taking the voice of someone from her thoughts... She freaked out when I of course used my own and asked me to change it.” He chuckled at the memory and Yashiro grinned, he could well imagine Kyoko doing that. “We had a long conversation... but she became suspicious so I lied. I told her that I looked like Ren so much because I had borrowed his voice.” Here he looked ashamed.

Yashiro shook his head, “So in the end she doesn’t know that Ren and Corn are the same person. And still again that Corn is Kuon.”

Ren nodded. “Yeah, I’m not sure how I should break it to her.”

Yashiro sat for a while thinking it over, “Well, how about you simply show up to her party that she’s throwing with your parents as yourself?”

Ren raised his head, “Party?”

“Yes, you’ll get an invite soon, so telling you about it now is no big deal. Just don’t let anyone know you know about it. Kyoko wants it to be a surprise.” Yashiro gave him a stern look, “Just explain everything to her then like you have to me just now. It should be fine. Obviously she knows how her mind works, so she’ll understand you being able to use it against her. Though that might be the part that makes her angry.”

Ren nodded in ascent, “You’re right. Though ... well I guess I could just have my invitation and bring my parents along. That should work alright shouldn’t it?”

Yashiro nodded, “Yes I think that should do just fine.”


	3. Kuon Confesses

Finally everything was in order, Kyoko’s invites and been received and accepted and Ren’s parents had just arrived in the Tokyo airport where Ren was waiting to greet them. He was still dressed as Ren Tsuruga and was hoping that his mother wouldn’t blow his cover when she saw him. He already knew that he could count on his dad not to. He had called them the day before they left to let them know that he would still be Ren until the party.

As his bubbly mother came away from the baggage line he held up his sign with Kuu and Julie Hizuri written across it. Julie saw him and began gesturing excitedly to Kuu to hurry, “Dear, look, look, look! Boss sent Ren Tsuruga to pick us up! I feel so special!” She giggled delicately as she took Kuu’s arm and they walked to Ren.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri. If you’ll follow me to the car, President Takarada wants to see you as soon as possible.” Ren bowed to his parents.

“Oh, isn’t he a sweetie? Lead the way Mr. Tsuruga.” Julie smiled at him happily and Kuu nodded his head before Ren turned and they followed him out.

Once in the car Kuu had to try very hard to keep his wife from launching herself at their son, “Not yet.”

Julie pouted a bit but sat back in her seat until they reached Lori’s mansion. Once there they were greeted by Lori himself and Jelly Woods. Miss Woods took Ren and they disappeared into the house while Lory took Kuu and Julie to the dining room for lunch.

Julie pouted some more as her son was whisked away, but Lori did his best to keep her distracted. He had had his cook fix up all of her favorite foods, so she had plenty to choose from, whatever she wanted. And with all of the extra dishes...well Kuu wouldn’t go hungry either.

In another room of the mansion Jelly took Ren’s ‘Ren Tsuruga’ wig and brushed it out before stowing it in a box, probably for the rest of eternity. She had gone and grabbed a set of clothing that Ren had told her he’d bought just for that day, from the main dressing room at LME before she had come over to the Takarada mansion. Now she handed them over to Ren with a skeptical look.

He chuckled at her, “You’ll see. It’s perfect, trust me.”

Jelly simply shook her head and ushered him into the adjoining bathroom.

Ren showered and changed, took out his contacts and dressed. He wore a beat up pair of blue jeans and a black tank top, his watch on his wrist and a silver hoop earring in his left earlobe. He pulled on black socks and black hiking boots to finish the image. Then he walked back out to see Ten.

“Oh my. Is that really how you want to look for Valentine’s Day?” Ten asked.

“I told you already Miss Woods, it’ll be perfect.” He winked a green eye at her, “Just wait until you see Kyoko’s face.”

Jelly shrugged her shoulders and waved him off, “They’re in the main dining room.”

Kuon grinned and left the room. Upon entering the main dining room he greeted his family, “Mom, Dad, Mr. President.”

Julie rose from her chair and rushed to her son, who caught her up in his arms and swung her in a circle before setting her back down and simply hugging her.

“Oh! It’s so good to see you Kuon!” She squeezed him back, resting her head against his chest. “You got so tall.”

Kuu chuckled as he walked over to them, “That he did.” He gave his son a warm smile and then they all sat down to eat.

“I can’t wait to meet Miss Mogami! Kuu’s told me so much about her! I hope she’ll call me Mom like she calls him Dad.” Julie’s eyes were hopeful.

Kuon nearly choked on his food, “Um...well...we’ll see.”

“Well I don’t see why she wouldn’t. Even if she’s all angry at you, she’s too kind to take it out on your poor mother.” Kuu stated.

Kuon heaved a sigh and nodded that he was right. “Yes...but...I was kind of hoping… Well we’ll just have to see how she takes a certain little fact first.” He shook his head at himself.

“What that you’re Kuu’s son?” Lory asked.

“Um, well no. I actually don’t think she’ll have much of a problem with that.”

“Then what is it dear?” Julie’s voice was concerned, though Kuon didn’t lift his eyes from the table.

“Okay, Dad, you know how you had her act as me? And she did so well, but it was me from a younger age than you’d intended?”

“Yes, I remember.” Kuu answered.

“Yeah, well...um, you remember that trip to Kyoto we took when I was ten?”

“The one where you spent all of your time outside in the woods instead of doing what was asked of you?” His father grumbled.

“Yes, that one.” Kuon tried to make his large frame as small as possible. “I met Kyoko out there. It’s why I kept going back. She ran out there to cry.”

Three sets of eyes blinked at him.

“Her life has kind of sucked. President Takarada can vouch for how cold her mother is to her. And her father died before she ever really knew him. So she had a lot to cry about. Though...she mispronounced my name as Corn.” He smirked a bit.

Kuu chuckled, “She did the same when I first told her my son’s name. But I corrected her. Hmmm, so she’ll have meeting her old friend on top of everything else.”

Kuon hung his head in shame. “It’s worse than that.”

They simply stared at him, making him fidget.

“She kind of has this magical world in her head, full of princesses and fairies and everything good and kind in the world. She tends to zone out into often… well when I first met her she convinced herself that I was a fairy. And knowing that...and knowing that she probably still believed that… I kind of took advantage of it.” Kuon winced.

Lory blinked a few times, “How?”

“Well, when we went to Guam… um I’d gone as myself you know… and she saw me. She instantly knew that I was her Corn. I tried to just blow her off, but she looked so hurt. I just couldn’t. So I used a stick and wrote in the sand. Had her help me with a little magic to get me a voice. She freaked out pretty badly when Ren Tsuruga’s voice came out. But I told her it was a one-time thing and we couldn’t redo it. But we hung out for a while...and I’m a terrible person.” He slumped to the table his forehead crashing into it with a loud thump.

“Did you do something unseemly with the woman you love?” Lory asked slyly.

Kuon groaned and nodded his head.

Julie and Kuu stood from their spots, taken aback and slightly angry at their son.

“It’s not so bad as that!” Kuon called as he heard chairs scraping against the floor. “I just kissed her and told her that I love her.”

All three blinked at him in astonishment.

“That’s why her calling us Mom and Dad is so awkward for you then?” Kuu said, “Because you’re hoping that someday it will actually be true?”

Kuon nodded his head again, “Seeing her is going to be so embarrassing because of that last encounter.”

Hearing everyone snickering at him he looked up and glared around the table. Just then Lory’s butler came in to tell them that the limo to take them to Miss Mogami’s party had arrived.


	4. The Reveal

Having only a little food in his stomach was proving to be both a blessing and a curse, Kuon thought to himself as they all piled into the limo. He was nauseous, but his stomach had something to clench around as his nerves dances the jig.

The open fear on his face brought his mother to his side, “It will be alright Kuon, we’re here for you if nothing else.” She smiled gently at him and brushed her hand over his hair.

He gave her a tight smile, “Thank you.” Kuon curled into her side with one arm wrapped around his own waist trying his best to fight off his jitters before they arrived.

Upon their arrival he straightened and watched as Lory got out followed by his father and then his mother. He watched their smiling faces as the cameras flashed in their eyes a moment before exiting the limo himself. The reporters and paparazzi all paused momentarily as the new face none of them had ever seen began following closely behind the Hizuri’s none of them answered their questions about him, they simply moved into the hotel lobby. Once there Lory produced his invitation and added Kuu as his plus one, Kuon produced his as Ren Tsuruga, which got him a few strange looks - but since his voice was recognizable they let him pass, he brought Julia as his plus one. And so they all entered the wonderland that Kyoko had made the hotel lobby for Valentine’s Day.

“Oh! How gorgeous!” Julia exclaimed as they fully entered the room from under a red and white balloon arch. Kuon had to agree. There were red and white and soft yellow balloons gathered all throughout the large space, but none were at any of the table settings. Instead, at each table there was a different archaic Valentine’s relic: a cherub here, a centaur there, a kitty, a puppy, a teddy bear, roses, bouquets of flowers, wreaths, heart shaped pillows with sayings on them. There were yellow and pale pink streamers strewn about in pleasing array, and painted murals of Valentine’s Day scenes on folding screens giving certain areas privacy from the others. The fact that most of these scenes had fairies, mermaids or other such fantasy creatures did not escape Kuon’s notice. His mother grabbed his arm and forced him to walk with her through all of it, so that she didn’t miss anything. He indulged her with a smile until he caught sight of Kyoko simply staring at him through the crowd completely dumbstruck. His eyes widened and he remained stalk still even as his mother pulled at his arm.

Concerned she finally turned to look at her son, “What’s the matter dear?”

All he could do was blink, unable to turn his gaze away from Kyoko who was slowly making her way to him. Her trance-like state gathered the concerned gazes of Lory, Kuu, Maria, and Kanae who all moved toward her. So when she finally came to a stop in front of his frozen form all of them were gathered at her back. Lory and Kuu were trying not to laugh at Kuon’s expression, not wanting to give anything away or ruin the moment.

“Corn?” Kyoko whispered out, she looked from him to the beautiful woman on his arm and a flash of hurt went quickly through her eyes.

The fleeting pain he saw finally snapped him back to himself and he noted how beautiful she had grown. Kyoko herself was finally dressed as herself as well. Her black hair set with a jeweled and sparkly crown of red and gold hearts, she wore a light blue gown that screamed of the Roman era and had white angel’s wings sprouting from her back. She held a heart-shaped wand in her fingers, which had silver streamers flowing from it.

A slap to his arm from his mother had him finally speaking, “Hello Kyoko-chan.”

He forestalled her rising excitement with a raised hand, “Before anything else, my name isn’t ‘Corn’.”

She frowned at him, “What do you mean?”

“My name is Kuon.”

The frown deepened and she looked to his mother again as if she might hold all the answers.

“I’m sorry I never corrected you before. I should have, but it was endearing, and I didn’t want to ruin your fantasy of me.” Kuon hung his head.

“You might want to explain more than that.” Kuu folded his arms across his chest and glared at his son.

Kyoko whipped around to stare at him, “Father!”

Kuu chuckled and uncrossed his arms to hold them out to Kyoko, “Hello daughter mine.”

Kyoko collided with him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug, “What are you doing here? I would have sent you an invitation if I’d known you were here.”

Kuu chuckled again, “That’s alright Kyoko. I came here with my wife and my son.”

Kyoko jerked away from him shocked, “Your son?” He nodded, “But…” Her face fell, “I assumed he was dead or something from how sad you were when you spoke about him.”

Shock registered on Kuu’s face as well, “No! Nothing like that. He just went away and wouldn’t allow us to contact him. He needed to learn to fly on his own.”

Stunned Kyoko looked up at him, “‘Fly on his own’?” She turned to look at Kuon. “You’re Kuu Hizuri’s son?”

Kuon nodded, “I am, yes.”

“But… I don’t understand. Why would you want to run away from someone who loves you so much?”

Kuon’s eyes filled with sadness, “Because I felt like their love was suffocating me. I couldn’t see a way out of the violence I had already made out of my life. When Boss asked me if I would like a way out, that he would help me make one, I took it and left. I didn’t even say goodbye to my parents. Which was unfair of me. It wasn’t really their fault after all.” He looked down at his mother.

Kyoko frowned again, “Wait. Boss? As in President Takarada?”

Lory nodded his head when Kyoko looked over to him, “We set him up with a new name, so he could start from scratch.”

Kyoko blinked and then gasped and spun to face Kuon, “Ren!”

By this time Yashiro had found them as well and was stunned by how different Kuon really looked, it was obvious that they had worked hard to make him into Ren Tsuruga in the beginning. Kanae stood rooted to the spot watching as everything unfolded. Maria looked up at them amazed, “Ren? Is that really you? For real?”

Kuon sank down to his knees, “Yes Maria, it’s really me.”

“Wow. You’re so pretty!” She gave a great sigh, “I can’t marry you after all. I can’t marry someone who’s prettier than I am.”

“Ha!” Kyoko began laughing at that, which made Maria turn and glare at her with her fists on her hips.

“Just what’s so funny Big Sister?! I had my hopes set on Ren! And now I find out that Ren is just an act!” She flung herself past all of them and ran from the room.

“Oh no.” Kyoko sobered, “Poor Maria.”

“She’s only nine, she’ll get over it.” Lory waved his granddaughter’s drama away with a hand.

Kyoko shook her head at him, but was kept from commenting by Julia’s impatient question. “Well? When am I going to be introduced?!?”

Chuckling again Kuu moved to her side, “Kyoko, I’d like you to meet my wife Julia.”

Kyoko turned to look at them again and smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Hizuri.” She bowed to her.

With a click of her tongue Julia shook her head, “No, no. You can call me Mama! It’s only fair since you call Kuu Father.”

Stunned Kyoko froze, “Really? You are okay with that?”

“Well of course I am! I’ve been dying to meet my new daughter since Kuu came back from his last visit and told me we had a new child.” Julia huffed.

Tears began sliding from Kyoko’s eyes, “I…” Unable to form words she simply stood there staring until Julia opened her arms to her and Kyoko walked into her embrace.

“Um, I know it’s cliché and all, but…” Kuon lifted one knee from the floor so that he was now facing Kyoko in the proper position, “And I know you may be angry at me, perhaps even hate me for not telling you the truth until now. But I didn’t want to ask you this question until I felt I could be myself again.”

Kyoko turned her tearstreaked face toward him and watched as he pulled something from his back pocket and held it out to her on the palm of his hand. A shocked gasp left her lungs and those of the other people watching as the simple silver band with a single ruby cresting it was revealed.

She moved away from Julia, her tears drying as apprehension took over. “What question?”

“Kyoko Mogami, will you marry me?” Kuon held his breath.

Kyoko melted to the floor, “Are you for real?”

Kuon hesitated, “Yes?”

A huge grin split her face and she flung her arms around his neck, only his quick reflexes saved the ring from flying as he gripped it tightly in his fist as he wrapped his arms around her. “Yes, I will. I love you too Kuon.”

A dopey smile graced his face as he held her. “I love you so much Kyoko.” He bent his head and kissed the top of her head where it rested against his chest.

“I was so conflicted because Corn said he loved me, and he’d kissed me, but I had feelings for Ren. Which I felt guilty about because of Maria and feeling like I was being selfish just by admitting them to myself.” She shook her head against his chest, “And now both of them are Kuon.”

Kyoko began shaking with muffled giggles, she sat back away from him with a happy smile on her face. “I’m glad it’s not as complicated as I thought.”

Kuon chuckled and took her hand to slip the ring on her finger. “I’m sorry I caused you so much stress.”

Kyoko just shook her head, “It’s alright. I forgive you.”

A soft and loving look took over Kuon’s face, “I’m glad.”

~The End~


End file.
